Riviera Stone and the Quest of Truth
by PiperAnnabeth
Summary: Riviera Stone soon finds out she is a daughter of demigods after being raised by a mortal family. Who are her parents? To find out about her history, she needs to go to a dangerous quest throughout America. What will happen to her and her crew? To find out, read Riviera Stone and the Quest of Truth, a fanfiction to blow your mind away!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story so I hope that you really like it. There are some new characters so if you have absolutely any questions, ask me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters! So I do not own PJO or HOO characters!**

* * *

A woman with her curly blonde hair walked into the night with a straw basket in her hands. She wore an elaborate sunhat and a pair of sunglasses even though it was nighttime. Right next to her was her husband. He wore a tuxedo that matched nicely with his black hair and green eyes. They walked down the empty Manhattan street. Suddenly they stopped in front of a small two-storied house.

The woman started to unlock the gate, but before she could, her husband put his hand on her. "You're sure you want to do this, Annabeth?" the man asked.

Annabeth nodded assuringly and said, "It's for ours and her sake too. Don't forget about it, Percy." She walked up the porch and placed the pannier (basket) on the doorstep and pressed the doorbell. _Ding-Dong!_ Then, she quiety slipped away into the night with Percy.

...

"I'll take it!" Mrs. Stone, the mother of the household, annouced as she ran downstairs. Her 11-year old daughter went chasing after her mom and exclaimed, "Wait up Mom! How _do_ you spell it?" Mrs. Stone's second-grade son walked slowly behind his sister.

When Mrs. Stone reached the door, she held her hand to signal 'Stop!'. Her children froze right where they were as their mother flung the door open. Her eyes boggled when she saw what was there. "Daniella, Anthony, get your father here right this instant!" she demanded. The children started running up the stairs.

Mrs. Stone just stood there, trying to go over what she was seeing was true: a baby in a basket, still sleeping peacefully the night away. She then started to pick the pannier up and looked about the streets. Empty. Who could have possibly given this to her. She never ordered an infant. Besides, she had three children to raise already: Daniella, Anthony, and little Christianna. Now four?!She could already feel the money being wasted rising higher.

"What is it Jennifer?" Mr. Stone asked with Christianna in his arms. He soon spotted what his wife was so surprised about.

"What-" he started, but never finished.

Daniella and Anthony peered into the basket and found an infant sound asleep. The child can not be more than a month or two old. What kind of parent would abandon such a young newborn like that?

Mr. Stone spotted a middle-aged adult and took no chances. He grabbed the basket out of her wife's hand and ran to the man.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to know anyone who lost a child that came here recently?" Mr. Stone asked hopefully but the man just shook his head sadly and left.

"Forget it Joseph,"Mrs. Stone said. Mr. Stone knew that his wife was right. He walked back into his living room. Everyone else followed.

Daniella continued to stare in awe at the child with her brother.

Then she noticed something.

"Wait a second," she announced. Daniella took a piece of paper out of the side of the crate and unfolded it slowly. Mrs. Stone took the piece as soon as her daughter was finished and read it aloud to the entire family:

_" Dear You and Your Family,_

_If you are reading this, you probably recieved our child, Riviera. _

_We have carefully chosen you and your family to be the guardians of our little one. Why you may ask?_

_We do not want her to have the life we had filled with mosters and danger, especially _

_now because of the time she was born and how little Riviera is still now._

_When she gets older, she will attend a camp for people like her, but for now, _

_please take care of her as if she was your own child._

_Yours Truly,_

_Riviera's Parents "_

Everyone took an extra moment as they reread the message.

"Cool!" Anthony said, breaking the stillness. "Monsters are real!"

_PFFFT!_ His sister responded. Mrs. Stone gave them a stern look that had them quieted.

"So her name is Riviera," Mr. Stone started. "But Riviera _what?_ Johnson? Smith? _What? _This can give us more information about her parents. And what camp are they talking about? And what about her birhday time?"

Suddenly they heard a cry from the basket. It was Riviera. Christianna was soon awoke by the noise and started crying along.

"Well." Mrs. Stone said. "Let's get these children settled and worry about everything later. After that, I think I should call it a day."

She picked up Riviera and led everyone to the kitchen.

* * *

**I hope you really enjoy the story! I put all my effort into it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notice:**_**Things might seem like The Lighting Thief at first, but I really needed a start-off and a way to really get this story going, so I'm _really _sorry. If this chapter is boring 'cause you already read the first chapter of the Lightning Thief a billion times, I'm _really _sorry again. Like I said, I needed a quick way to get to the plot of the story. If you have anything to tell me, Private Message me or Review the story. Once again, I'm _soooooooo _sorry. But anyways, enjoy!**

**Special Note: Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed my first fanfic ever. Thank You ,Thank You ,Thank You So Much! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. I will also only be updating every several days: Wednesday and Sunday.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mrs. Kelpler Gets Pulverized**

Riviera never meant to do it. But she was about to die if she didn't and Miss Faun helped her, so it wasn't exactly all her fault. Besides, the school really needed a new ELA teacher anyway, no doubt. What happened, you may ask. The story is simple.

…..

**_Riviera's POV_**

I stared at board blankly. Mrs. Kelpler kept on chatting about how undisciplined all the students at Bellington Academy were and how she hates each and every one of them. I rolled her eyes. When will Mrs. Kelpler start the class already?

I looked at Miss Faun, the assistant English teacher, as she sat at her desk and felt the same way everyone else was, annoyed by Mrs. Kelpler's comments. But Mrs. Kelpler didn't seem to notice at all. She just kept right on talking.

I felt a tap on her shoulder. I turned around and it was my only real friend in the school, Alice Kippington. "When will the teacher just start a lesson? Like, when will she ever?" Alice complained. I started to open her mouth to speak, but before I could, Kelpler pointed at me and Alice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two troublemakers of the day, Riviera Stone and Alice Kippington. Just look at this Miss Faun, LOOK AT THIS!" Mrs. Kelpler announced, still keeping her gaze on us. "I want you two to write your names and your phone numbers at the middle of the board right this instant!"

Alice went up first. Then it was my turn. I started sweating as I stood. I was dyslexic, very dyslexic. I can't even write my own name, much less words. For years, I'd been trying and every time, I would write something else.

I looked at my English teacher.

"I can't," I said, and that sentence took me all my nerves to say it. It isn't easy when you have forty other students in front of you and a teacher who hates my guts. Mrs. Kelpler looked at me surprised and everyone but Alice started chuckling softly.

"What do you mean?" the teacher demanded.

"I'm dyslexic. I told you that since the beginning of the school year. I think almost everybody from my old schools knows that," I stated. Mrs. Kelpler stared at me as if I was just insane, probably the most craziest excuse she could've ever gotten and that she can't believe what she was hearing.

"I want you outside immediately, Miss Stone! I shall have a word with you," the English teacher stated. "And Miss Faun, you shall keep charge of the class for now."

She beckoned me to follow her out into the halls and closed the classroom door behind them. I certainly did NOT like the feeling. Something just felt... wrong I guess.

"What is it with you lately? Confess you idiot! Confess about what you know where your parents are!" Mrs. Kelpler demanded.

_What do you mean where my parents are?_ I thought. _My dad's at work and my mom is a stay home mom. __  
_

"If you don't tell me now, I shall bring you to my lord and he shall do the trick," the teacher said wickedly.

Mrs. Kelpler started to change shape. So she is now a granny. Wait, a granny with really, really long dark fingernails. Now she's a granny with gray skin and long bat wings and long claws...

I screamed my lungs out of myself.

Every time Mrs. Kelpler crept closer, I backed up into the end of the hall and was soon cornered.

Just in time, Miss Faun came out of the classroom. She ran towards us and threw me her diamond ring, the ring that she always wore and never seem to take off. In midair, the ring turned into a small dagger.

Without hesitating, I caught the weapon and flung it right at Mrs. Kelpler right at her chest, but she dodged. Not my best move when that was the only thing I had to defend myself. I ran toward her and Mrs. Kelpler flew up and out of reach as I took the dagger again.

"Foolish girl," she screamed at me, "You are NOTHING compared to your parents."

With that, she flew out of sight before I could throw my weapon again and retrieve my conscienceness.

_What are you talking about my parents? _I wondered, so desperate to find out._ My parents are, humans, like normal humans._

I looked up to say 'Thank You' to Miss Faun for the awesome tool but she disappeared too. I was confused. I started walking to the dagger and picked it up. As I threw it up in the air again, it turned back to the ring. I looked at it awkwardly and headed back to my English room.

Mrs. Kelpler was nowhere to be seen, only Miss Faun and my Language Arts class. Miss Faun kept on writing at the board as I ran to her seat to pretend that nothing happened. As soon as I sat, I turned to Alice.

"Where's Mrs. Kelpler?" I asked.

"Um, Rivie, I have no clue what-so-ever about who you are talking about," my friend replied as she scrunched up her face.

I raised her hand and Miss Faun asked her what the matter was.

"Where's Mrs. Kelpler?" I asked, hoping that SOMEONE remembered her.

"Kelpler who?" everyone in the room responded.

"Never mind," I said, thinking that I had to be dreaming before.

The bell rung to mark the end of the fifth period.

I ran up to Miss Faun. "Yes?" the teacher asked.

"May I come to your house to discuss some...things this...um... afternoon," I asked picking the right words so she wouldn't think that I was crazy thinking about this Mrs. Kelpler stuff and all. See, this is the one thing I love about this teacher. Whenever you have trouble with anything, just go to her house. If you notify her, you might get snacks when you get in. But my reason was not because I wanted cookies or the brownies. I need to ask her about Mrs. Kelpler or whatever-her-name-was. Miss Faun must know something, she just has to! It was so confusing. It just felt so real! But yet, nobody knew who Mrs. Kelpler was.

Miss Faun nodded approvingly. "Whatever help you need Riviera!" she stated and left the classroom.

* * *

**If you still have any questions comments or suggestions for me, post it. I will try to answer them as soon as possible. **

**Thanks for all who are reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice: Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and following this story. Like I said, I told you that the next chapters wouldn't be so much like _The_ _Lightning Thief_. Well, I did my best. Thanks! Next posting is Wednesday, so be excited!**

**Note to Mythomagic101: Thank you for posting to me. Riviera will soon find out about her parents at the end, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Should've Never Gone to Miss Faun's House**

**Riviera's POV-**

I ran into my house when Mom opened the door, flung my schoolbag onto the couch, and plodded down.

"Hey, what's up Rive Rive?" Christianna said as she flew down the stairs as quickly as she can.

"Weird stuff," I replied, trying not to talk about monsters when she had a nightmare about clowns last night (she has coulrophobia).

"What do you mean 'weird stuff'?" Mom asked me as she closed the door outside.

"Um, nothing...I guess," I answered, but Mom and Christy looked at me firmly. But I knew Mother couldn't be fooled. She's like this detector that can tell most of the time the truth about my feelings. Last time I tried to trick her, she found out I failed English (like everybody else in my class). Man was she mad!

"Mrs. Kelpler... she's a mean monster with these big talons and evil eyes. Then, she has the weird bat wings and-" I confessed but Christy started to laugh at me.

But I really felt like that I shouldn't be part of the family somehow. I have these blonde curls and green eyes while everyone else in this house gets the brown hair and eyes. Then, I get all the F's, and only in math I excel at. Then, the rest of the family get A's all the time, but when it comes to math, it's either a C or a B.

"Riviera, you're twelve, going to thirteen in four months," Christianna giggled, "and you're talking about monsters? You have to be kidding me. Tell her mom!" In seconds, mother started chuckling along.

I sat there, humiliated but what just happened. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I knew I had to go to Miss Faun tonight. She had answers and I knew it. I jumped into my jeans and slipped on my sweater. I took my purse with my 'supplies' and headed out the door trying not to notice Mom and Christianna.

...

I knew where I was going. I've probably been at Miss Faun's house three times every week just to make her help me with the tedious English homework that Mrs. Kelpler gives me. I started walking up the Upper West Side of Manhattan to W 80th Street. When I saw the Regina Apartments, I hastied myself in. I got into the elevator and headed to the sixth floor and to the apartment number 6-10.

I was about to knock the door when I heard some chattering inside. I knew that it was rude to just bust into a conversation, so I stood outside waiting.

Thing was only Miss Faun was talking.

_On the phone, _I thought, but I soon couldn't help but nose to the conversation.

"Chiron listen..." I heard Miss Faun say.

"Riviera, she knows... Yes, she notices that Mrs. Kelpler is missing... She even asked me... I think that she will soon have to move to camp... Yes I'm protecting her..."

I had all types of questions in my head when I heard what she said;_ What camp? Miss Faun's protecting who? Wait a second... did she say she knows about Mrs. Kelpler?_ That last thought stuck into my mind. No way!

I trusted Miss Faun, thinking she was speaking the truth about Mrs. Kelpler. I felt so betrayed.

After that, I didn't pay to the rest of the conversation and I regretted it. The first thing is because she could've given us more information. The second reason is because Miss Faun opened the door and I lost my balance. I fell down in front of her and her long green pioneer dress.

I looked up at her and boy, did she look mad! I bet she hated me by now.

But soon, she face eased.

"Miss Stone, what are you doing here?" she asked calmly yet sternly. I stood up.

"I was uh..." I started.

"Listening to the conversation I had with Chiron because you couldn't help it. Then you were too busy thinking about what I was saying and didn't notice that I finished the call and then opened the door," Miss Faun guessed so confidently and correctly.

"How did you-" I wanted to finish but I couldn't.

"I'll tell you later but for now, get downstairs," the teacher said and dragged me outside. She shoved me into her car and started diving.

I was confused- yet again.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Camp Half-Blood," Miss Faun answered.

Then I had a feeling that she was a monster too. I gulped.

"But Mom, Dad, Christy, Daniella and Anthony don't know yet," I pointed out.

"They know that you will be going to this camp on this day," Miss Faun answered.

I didn't want to ask again because I was already befuddled enough and I had no need to be more. I stared out into the sky as the day and the city slipped away.

* * *

**I hope that you really enjoy this chapter. Well, I hope that the next chapter will be more better!**

**Once again, if you have anything to ask me- Review or PM me. I'll answer everyone as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and enjoying. I have nothing to say today so just sit down, lay back, look for a good pillow and enjoy the chapter! Sorry for the delay because of yesterday's homework. *Ugh!***_  
_

**_Special Note for Those Who Replied for Chapter 3:_ Thing is, Percy and Annabeth are missing and Riviera have to find them and help them. I also hope you will still like the story. Thanks for your comments!  
**

* * *

_Chapter_ 4: Dream of Weirdness

Riviera's POV:

I started asking Faun (she insisted me calling her that from now on) many questions while we were in the car for probably an hour. But for now, everything made exactly no sense. So soon enough, I found it extremely hard to stay awake during the ride. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

...

I had a dream. Sure, you can call it weird, but it felt real enough.

So I was at this place that looked like some sort of palace with its white marble walls and columns. I was admiring it greatly about how nicely it was built when I heard some muffled sobs. I whirled around.

In the middle of the building was a woman wearing a lavender Greek dress with her long brown hair in braids. Comforting her was a man with a blue toga and a nicely trimmed black beard. I walked toward them and they didn't notice. I decided to tune into the conversation. I hesitated. I might get in trouble again just like what had happened with Miss Faun.

_This is only a dream,_ my conscience told me and forced me to listen.

"...Uncle Poseidon, don't you get it? Percy and Annabeth are missing! I asked Father, Apollo, Artemis, and even Hermes to look for them but yet no progress!" the woman cried.

The man, Poseidon, looked a the woman with the same sad look and stated, "I asked Hades myself Athena and they said the same thing. I guess there's still one more thing I can trust." He whistled.

_Wait a second, they're gods! Weird! _I told myself.

In seconds, a white Pegasus came flying into the building. It landed right in front of the two gods. Another great wierd thing was that I was able to understand the language the horse was saying. Well, not everything. Most of its neighing.

_Yes Lord Poseidon, _The horse said as he crossed his two front legs and lowered his head like a bow.

"Ah, Butterscotch, nice to see you again," the lord said.

_Same thing here Master._

"I'm afraid we can't find Percy and Annabeth. Can you help me?"

_Of course my lord. Anything you say. Do you know where they have gone?_

"A report from Camp Half-Blood told me they were on an anonymous quest. And I suggest that's it."

_Very well Master. But can you give me a good scrub first. Those crazy pigs outside are making me go wild!_

"Butterscotch!" Poseidon said sternly and then the horse seemed like that everything was a joke. The Pegasus flew away.

The lord of the sea turned to Athena, who was still sobbing.

"It's all right," Poseidon reassured.

Soon the image rippled away and I was at a new scene. There was a man and a woman obviously tired as if they have run nonstop for days. The woman's hair was blonde tied back into I think a ponytail. The man next to her had his black hair all ruined.

"I don't think we can ever hide from Ares, Percy," the woman said.

Percy stared straight ahead as if also trying to make a plan and said, "We have to get back his war helmet or else he will never stop chasing us. He's counting on us. And once we get to Camp Half-Blood, the Ares cabin are going to tear us to shreds, Annabeth. We're still at Kansas you know."

Annabeth agreed him.

In the silence,there was a loud hiss from a place far away.

"Oh, no," Percy said nervously. He stood up and with Annabeth, ran again.

...

Then, I thought there was an earthquake but it was actually Faun. We were already at the camp entrance and probably arrived a long time ago because the sun was shining brightly overhead. I was still dazed in my dream and wanted to lean back again and fall asleep in the car once more.

"Riviera!" Faun snapped that awoken me. I looked at her and noticed she took out the skirt of the dress and her bottom half was a...goat. Surprising.

"What the..." I started.

"I'm a satyr," she announced and handed me her phone. She started urging me to call my guardian family and that was exactly what I did.

I got out of car as Faun went inside the grounds. I started dialing my mother.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far. So, thanks for reading:)**

**If you have anything to tell me, again, PM me or just review. Thanks so much for reading and for your participation!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So you might think who is Melinda. She is one of the characters I made up for the story. The next chapter will appear next week, later than usual. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Special Note to**** NatalieDerpReview:**_**Thanks for your suggestions! I will TRY to use them.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The New Girl**_

Melinda's POV

I peeked out from behind the maple tree near the entrance. There was the new girl that Faun kept on talking about. I had no idea how she was special because I couldn't notice anything "half-bloodish" about her. I mean, she was just a regular human, as far as I can tell.

"Psst…Melinda," I heard a voice from behind me call.

When I turned around, there was Victoria, my twin sister wearing her full battle armor from head to toe. Her brown hair was barely visible with her helmet on and her piercing icy eyes stood out in her outfit.

"Everyone was looking for you to play Capture the Flag. Where did you go?" she asked walking toward me. Every step she made gave a _Clink! Clink!_ sound.

I put my finger over my mouth, trying to signal that she had to be quiet. But Victoria kept on tiptoeing (at least I think so still with the noise).

I decided to pay no attention to her and focus on the new girl, because nobody will be more popular than ME in this place!

"Yes, Mom. I'll do as you say," the girl said and hanged up. I watched a tear fall down her cheek as I snickered. The girl stated walking to the direction where Faun headed, the Big House.

"Boo!" a voice screamed. No doubt it was Victoria. But I was so shocked I fell down into what was in front of me-a pool of mud. When I stood up, I was drenched in the brown liquid. I yelled so loudly I had a feeling the entire camp would've heard me.

I took out my armor and started running toward my cabin, the cabin of the Aphrodite kids. When I went in, there were all my half-siblings, some practicing there fighting skills and others were just running around the room playing tag.

Then, my annoying half-brother, Richard Larson noticed me. "Hey look who's been in the mud pile all this time," he teased. Everyone laid eyes upon me and started laughing. I hated having all this muck all over me. It was so uncomfortable especially when my hair was part of the mess too. I was having a really bad day. I pushed him out of my way and walked toward my bed.

After I changed, I announced, "There's a new girl at camp." Everyone just froze, I mean _literally _froze. They stood there, looking at me to wait for more information. I mean, we are the Aphrodite kids. We have to stay popular or else we aren't "Aphrodite worthy" anymore.

"Well?" someone from the cabin, Elise, asked me.

"She's not a half-blood," I replied.

Algerine, another half-sister, chimed in, "Well so is Chiron and the satyrs, harpies out there." I had a feeling she was trying to make a joke out of what I said to make me feel dumb.

Before I could talk back, the new girl came in with Chiron by her side.

"Hi! I'm Riviera Stone from New York City," the girl told the entire cabin. Everyone unfreezed and turned to Riviera. Looking at her at this point of view made her look really pretty. She might be able to beat us in a beauty show and that is NOT good. Unless she was sired by Aphrodite. That would change everything. But she still looked like a mortal.

"What Riviera means is," Chiron piped in, "is that she will be staying with you until we find out who her parents are. All we know that is that based on her traits, she is a daughter of demigods."

"What about the Hermes cabin? I mean, they should have some extra room," I demanded from the activities director. He just shook his head.

"It's too crowded, Miss Melinda Tinsley, you know that," he told me.

"Then how do you know that she is a daughter of demigods?" Victoria wondered. Just then, I noticed that my twin was in the cabin. She was still fully dressed though. How she got here, I do not know. All I was informed about is that she was a quarter of a mile away from the cabin wearing the most heavy armor and in less than five minutes, she was standing right next to me.

Chiron cleared his throat. "I've been with all sorts of beings for over the last three thousand years. I noted their characteristics and moves, Miss Victoria Johnson. Do not underestimate me."

He told Riviera to wait outside. Then, before he left her boomed, "I want all of you in your proper outfits for Capture the Flag in ten minutes. If this is not so, I shall have the harpies torture you for the rest for the month you hear me!?"

A mumbled "Yes" came from the cabin. Chiron started heading out the door with his bottom-half horse trotting along.

"Ugh!" I screamed within the chattering of the Aphrodite kids. I knew that there was no way I could get my hair clean in nine minutes.

Then, Miranda from Cabin Four (Demeter Cabin) came storming into our place.

"Did you see that new chick?" she asked me when I was trying to run out the door. I nodded.

"Cool," Miranda said and left toward cabin eleven.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and if you want to tell me anything, be my guest. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**From now on, every chapter would be posted once a week. Even though, enjoy this chapter because it took me five hours to write it (writer's block!). If you have anything to tell me, feel free using the review section or PM me. I will be glad to answer all your questions. I hope that you like the story so far and you would be more than happy to read the next one. Thank You!**

**Special Note to mythomagic101: Riviera will find out who her parents are in the middle of the story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Capture the "Failure"_**

**_Riviera's POV (Not Melinda's Anymore!)_**

When I went back to the Aphrodite cabin, there was an awkward silence. I felt probably forty eyes glued to me. I tried to ignore the feeling, but it was as good as impossible. Everyone stared at me with angriness and confusion. I didn't want to be here. When I went to the Hermes cabin, they looked like a really fun bunch. I just wished I was home. Oh how I miss my family. I didn't care if they weren't my true parents or not.

One of the boys came up to me and said, "Girl, you have to put on your armor because you have to play Capture the Flag in five minutes or else."

"Or else what?" I wondered, not meaning to be rude. I took the outfit he handed me and started slipping it on.

"Or else the harpies would eat you," the boy said. I wanted to chuckle, but his eyes were deadly serious. I had a feeling that this was no joke. I started dressing up more quicker. In minutes, I was already at the Big House, waiting for Chiron to give us groups for the game.

"The blue group," the human/horse said with Faun and a few other satyrs by his side, "will be the girl cabins and the red is the opposite. Everyone took the helmet matching their team color and headed off.

...

I sat on a tree by the river. Underneath us was a red flag. I knew the rules of the game. My team would go for their flag while the other crew were heading straight for this flag. There was also no killing, no cheating, and no member was to be lazy.

My armor made me cling to the branches as tight as possible or else I would fall to the ground. A few feet away from our base was the river that ran through the camp. Me and my partner, Dana (daughter of Isis) were waiting. I didn't want to talk to her and she obviously felt the same way. We were absolutely silent, listening for proof that our enemy group was nearby. I really wanted to follow the rest of the team, but I obviously can't fight...yet.

Then, about a mile away, I heard yelling. No doubt the red group was coming. It was clear. Our side had to be at the other side at camp, but yet again, it might be some campers fighting each other. We knew that we had to prepare for anything. Dana slid down the tree and I decided to follow her. Thing is, I'm scared of heights, so I went down really slow and carefully, no faster than a turtle.

"Riviera, can you go just a little faster?" the daughter of the rainbow goddess asked.

I wanted to but then she just pulled me by the legs, making me slip down the tree.

Fortunately, I was okay, no bruises, cuts, scrapes or anything. On the bad side though, Dana was hurt. I wanted to scream at her for pulling me like that, but I didn't want to bother her now especially when she has a broken leg and enemies coming.

"Ow, ow, ow," she whined. I had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to help me now.

Oh Great! Now I was alone with no fighting skills, no more back-ups, and I was a new camper. I was a very easy target for the opposing team. I knew I couldn't give up or else my place would just go down and might never go up again.

The screaming became louder and louder. I picked up a tree twig and started running toward the sound.

I was soon distracted by my untied shoelace and the next thing I knew, I bumped into a boy from the red group. His black hair was under his helmet and as for his intense gray eyes, they showed pain.

I got to my feet quickly. At first I was confused. We were in front of the river and I heard more than one person screaming and that was for sure.

Then someone stabbed me at the ankle. I was yelling as I splashed into the water.

That was when I was puzzling. I can breathe. Well, just a bit. In three minutes, I was up at the surface gasping for air. When I looked at everyone, they stared at me and the river, as if they never saw either of us before.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

One of the boys was about to talk, but instead, he took the flag standing next to him. I didn't know what happened, but it took me a second to figure out. The same boy that made me fall tricked everyone into engaging in a conversation and took it as a chance to win.

The red team cheered.

"Go Peter! Go Peter!" they started chanted.

As soon as that happened, I knew I was dead.

...

That dinner when I was at the Aphrodite table, everyone was scootching away from me.

Every time I did get closer, they would get farther away again.

Then a girl from the cabin, Melinda, they told me, came up to me. "Thanks for ruining the entire game for us. Not just the Aphrodite children but for the entire goddess' children. You are such a disgrace, and embarrassment, and should never be here!"

With that, she kicked me.

At that moment, I knew that I did not belong here. I ran toward the entrance, trying to do my best to get away from Camp Half-Blood as far as possible.

I was probably out of camp for five seconds until I heard a roar. I looked back. Right there was a boar. You might be thinking, "Riviera, it's only a boar. What are you so scared about?"

Now what if the animal was taller than me-like about four more feet? Yeah, I thought so. I was almost five feet myself. You'd be screaming like me now. The creature stared charging straight at me. I didn't know what to do but stand at where I was like a dummy and keep on yelling. The next thing I knew, everything was black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the sixth chapter of the story. Please check if you have ANYTHING to tell me. It would be my pleasure to answer it. Once again, the next chapter will be posted on the following weekend or next next Sunday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! PiperAnnabeth here! Sorry for all the chapters coming out late. I was being a little too lazy lately. I purposely put a lot of effort into this chapter, spending many hours (you do not know how hard ideas come to me). This chapter is also especially long. **

**Well, thank you for waiting. Please enjoy this chapter. If you have any comments or questions, I'll be happy for you to tell me. **

**But other than that, kick back and spend a good three minutes enjoying the chapter. Thanks for all your support!**

**XOXO PiperAnnabeth**

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_** _Midnight Trouble__  
_

**Riviera's POV**

I had a good dream. I was with my family and we were laughing happily away with each other. A woman came in with a batch of cookies in her hands. Whether it was a vision, hallucination, or whatever, I was able to smell the cookies wafting through the air.

"Hey, idiot, you're drooling!" This time, I knew it was no dream. My eyes fluttered ajar.

There was that stupid guy from last night that captured the flag in the game yesterday, Peter. Or was that the day before yesterday? I wasn't able to keep track of time when I was knocked out from that ginormous boar.

I looked at him dumbly.

"What are _you _doing here? Aren't you supposed to be outside by now?" I asked him. He smirked, mocking me in the rudest way imaginable and replied, "I'm a nurse here. I didn't chose the job to be here and watching over you like a baby. I am the rightful decendent of Apollo, the god of medicine, after all."

That was it! I sat up, but as soon as I did, wounds on my leg started to ache so badly. Another sneer formed across his face.

"There's a reason why you are lying down," he stated, "...smartypants."

The door to my room opened all of a sudden. Right there was a nurse, with those weird goat legs like Miss Faun. Looking at them makes me want to run away from those satyrs. I was still not accustomed to the atmosphere of Camp Half-Blood. "So how is everything going for Riviera Stone, Mr. Williamson?" the tender said looking at her list in the notebook she was holding.

"Fine, Evie," Peter responded.

I was able to squeak out, "Not really," in my pain.

"But look, Rivie can already sit right?" that boy said. To me, it sounded like he was complimenting me like as if I was a real infant. It was a real offense to me because I was twelve years-old already, not twelve months-old.

Evie was nodding approvingly as she took notes in her log. "Very good improvement in nine days so far," the nurse said.

My eyes were about to pop out when she said how long it has been. I yelled,"Nine days?! Ok, I need to take a bath right now!" However, when I tried to stand, the wounds restrained me from standing in anyway.

Peter laughed.

_Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! _the nurse clicked her tongue disapprovingly. I plopped back into bed.

...

In another week or so, I was able to get up on my feet.

I went to the Aphrodite cabin after being released near ten o'clock in the evening.. I actually thought everyone would be looking forward for me, after being gone for two weeks. Everyone obviously felt the opposite way in that beauty goddess' cabin.

This is the first thing somebody said when I got into the room: "And why are you here again? Why can't you stay where you were in the infirmary?" That comment came from Melinda.

I didn't want to start-up another fight.

I hurried up to my bed and covered the blanket on me. I pretended to sleep. Soon enough, there was no noise. Everybody was asleep in the cabin. I was very upset alright. I slipped my sandals on.

Carefully, I opened the door that led to the camp grounds, not making a single squeak.

I shivered. It was cold and I was in my pajamas with sandals. Still, I walked slowly in the midnight sky. There were crickets chirping everywhere and the stars and moon shone brightly overhead. I walked past the other cabins quietly, trying not to disturb anyone. I took this chance to explore the camp. I enjoyed it when there was a lot of stillness. After I toke a deep breath, I started running off.

I went into the forest and I found plenty of plants to see. Some were normal flowers, while others looked rather awkward. I was about to travel deeper into the forest when I looked up to see the face of a harpy.

I backed up and asked, "Um, is there something wrong um... miss?"

The creature gave me a wicked smile. "My name is Emily. What are you doing here?" she questioned me. I stammered. Her eyes were starting to glow in a dark reddish color and here grin was getting bigger.

"I was just exploring this camp," I finally got the courage to answer.

"Why? You're supposed to be sleeping by now," Emily commented.

"Really?"

"What's your name, you idiot?"

"Riviera Stone...miss."

"The new girl?" the harpy wondered. I nodded vigorously. She seemed to be understanding now. Emily looked into my eyes. She tilted her head to one side then to the other. _Can she read my mind? _I asked myself.

The harpy smiled more gently now and stated, "Well, Riviera, please don't get out of your cabin next time. If you do, you will become my lunch." Her eyes flickered once more before she left me alone in the dark woods.

I sighed. But an annoying thought came into my head,_ Did Emily released me on purpose? Was it because I was new? Did she want me stay here and become her next meal?_

I told myself to ignore those questions.

Then I noticed I was in some trouble. I had no idea where I was. I was thinking of looking for someone to help me out, but maybe all I could find are the harpies. I didn't want to bump into them again.

I huffed wondering where to go.

"Seems like you're lost," I heard a voice said.

"Who's there?" I whispered, hoping to attract the attention of another monster in the forest.

Suddenly, the leaves started to swirl. The started to bend down, as if bowing. The sky started to shine brighter. There were shimmers everywhere. It came together and soon there was a woman in front of me. Her hair was braided nicely down her back. She wore a long silver robe. She had a small torch in her right hand. If you looked really close at her feet, you can see her deerskin boots. The woman's skin was shining, literally.

"Who are you?!" I asked a loud.

The woman looked surprised as if I was supposed to know who she was. "Well," she proudly started, "my name is Hecate, goddess of magic and witchcraft, obscurity, and of course crossroads."

"No way!" I said, my mouth hanging open. Hecate nodded and stated, "Believe it. Without me, your parents would've never been able to survive everything out there. I thought you would've known who I was already."

I kept my gaze on her. I thought gods were myths but not..._real._

"Anyway, Riviera," the goddess spoked, "if you ever want to get back to your cabin, you might was well head that way." She used her torch to point the way to go.

"Thank you," I squeaked out. Then in seconds, she disappeared and all that was left were the leaves still twirling about.

I followed the way the goddess pointed and hoped that she was not lying. Soon enough, I found myself in front of the lake. By now, I knew that I wasn't far from the cabins. When I looked up at the sky, it was starting to brighten a little.

"Riviera?" someone's voice said.

In the darkness, I could see Peter. His unruly hair as sticking out everywhere. "What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I guess I could asked the same to you," I responded.

He sneered. "I am asked to get water for the patients in the infirmary. There, I answered your question. How about you?" Peter answered showing the bucket he had behind his back.

"Um...," I said. I didn't know what to say. I looked at my toes. _Like they would have the answer, _I scolded myself.

I looked at Peter, but the next thing I knew was that he was not there. _Where is that pest? _I thought. I was about to look back to see if he was there, when someone pushed me into the lake.

It was Peter. I held on to his shirt sleeve. But before I could regain my balance, I started splashing into the lake with Peter coming after me.

_**to be continued... **_

* * *

**I hope that everything is good so far. If you need anything, just tell me. I'll be happy to answer any questions and reply to suggestions. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like all chapters, I put my effort into it. **

**Thanks so much! ~PiperAnnabeth**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: **_**Help for Peter**

**Riviera's POV**

I looked at Peter, but the next thing I knew was that he was not there. _Where is that pest? _I thought. I was about to look back to see if he was there, when someone pushed me into the lake.

It was Peter. I held on to his shirt sleeve. But before I could regain my balance, I started splashing into the lake with Peter coming after me. I was freaking out. I could stay underwater for three minutes at most. But as for Peter, I didn't know what to do.

We were sinking, I didn't need to nor wanted to know what was at the bottom of the lake.

_What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? _I continuously asked myself. I was trying to swim up, however it's not so easy when you have another person in your hands.

So, I was struggling up while _this_ boy here really had to push me. He was out cold. It seemed like he wouldn't be any help tonight in the freezing waters.

"Help!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I was surprised that I was able to hear myself clearly in the water. I screamed again, "Help!" I was hoping anything would come and save me.

Suddenly, something in my right hand started to shimmer. I tried finding the source of the glow. Then I noticed Miss Faun's diamond ring. She had given it to me when I was in trouble with a really weird creature in school. I was puzzled. I didn't know how it got there. I think I left it in the school hallway last time. Still, there was no time for thinking. I pounced the jewelry up. When it came down, it was not a dagger like last time, but a staff.

_Uh...okay. I thought that it was a dagger before but who cares. And, so it's a staff. Now what am I supposed to do?! It's only two feet long! _I thought. As if reading my mind, the rod started heading up. I held on to it, with my other hand holding Peter. Soon enough, we were on the surface again.

I was gasping for air. However, Peter was unconscious.

"What are you two doing here?!"

I looked up. There was Chiron. His fists were on his hips. An angry look flashed across his eyes

"Um, n-n-nothing sir!" I was able to stammer. With Peter in one arm, a pole in the other, and in the middle of the lake in the early morning, I doubt that Chiron would've believed what I just said.

His face got sterner. "I don't buy such excuses like that! I'm not blind!"

I sighed. With him around, I couldn't escape problems like this so easily. "You see, Peter pushed me into the lake. And now, I'm trying to save myself and him at the same time."

Chiron lifted his eyebrows.

Immediately, he offered his hoof. I grabbed it eagerly and held on to it tightly. The activities pulled me and Peter ashore. I flipped the staff up into the air and it came down as a small diamond ring once again.

When I looked at Chiron, he looked quite worried.

"What's up?" I asked. The centaur's gaze was on the son of Apollo. I questioned him again, "Chiron, is there something wrong?" He shook his head. A sad look was on the face of the man-slash-horse.

"Riviera, we have to take him to the infirmary immediately," the activities director said. I obeyed. Together, we brought Peter to the camp hospital. There he was treated by the nurse I had, Evie.

"What's wrong?" I asked Chiron.

"He passed out."

"But why wouldn't I pass out or drown in the water for a long time. It was almost five minutes."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. You two could have drowned in the lake at this freezing temperature and nobody was there."

"But don't you think it's weird?"

The centaur shook his head again. "This is a trait from your parents."

"And who are they exactly?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." To tell you the truth, I was quite disappointed. If my mom and dad at New York City had adopted me, then the question is, who am I?

...

At 2 o'clock a.m., I was finally at the door to the Aphrodite cabin and was able to fall asleep. But I had another annoying dream.

_I was at a really dark place. I could barely see a single thing._

Clang! Clang! Clang! _The sound rang throughout the area. I heard the noise again. _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ I wanted to stop dreaming. That noise was super annoying and I wanted to sleep peacefully._

_"Percy! You have to stay quiet. So, stop banging on the bars. We are already trapped in this cage! We don't want Ares to destroy us already!" a woman's voice in the dark said. The voice was really familiar. Suddenly I remembered that I had a dream about them before. The woman's name is Annabeth, I recalled._

_"We have to tell Ares that we did not take his helmet, got me?" the man, Percy, said and stopped the banging.._

_Annabeth scoffed. "Like that would ever happen. We have to get that helmet back from Mnemosyne. You have to watch her. She is the Titaness of memories after all and can wipe your memory away after all." _

_"Why would she do that?" Percy asked._

_"Beats me."_

_The noise came again. _Clang! Clang! Clang! _Percy was hitting the cage bars again. I was starting to agree with Annabeth. The sound was really irritating. _

_Then, I heard someone call my name. _

_"Riviera! Riviera! Riviera! Riviera! Come on its morning! Will you just wake up?!"_

I opened my eyes. There was Melinda fully dressed. She was glaring at me.

"Is something a problem?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you trick me anymore! You know what you have done!" Melinda scolded. I didn't know what I had done wrong and so I asked, "What's the problem with you?" The girl's glare only became more intense.

"You are hanging with my boyfriend and I know it!" she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"Peter Williamson. You know him so admit it!"

"He's your boyfriend?"

"Yes. I was looking for him. When I noticed that he was no that the Apollo cabin, I knew that you would've known. So what do you think you were doing, hanging out with him?"

"He's in the hospital."

She looked surprised, disappointed at the same time. "What did you do to him?!" she yelled.

"Um, nothing," I said.

Melinda balled her fists. "Riviera... can you take me to him?" she asked sweetly. I nodded. I wasn't eager to but I wanted to make her happier from this depressed mood. I started getting ready to go outside while the daughter of Aphrodite paced back and forth throughout the cabin.

When I was done, Melinda and I jogged over to the infirmary. Her face showed no expression. After we got through the hospital wooden front doors, I found Evie and asked her where Peter was. "He's all the down in the South Wing in Room 122," the nurse said.

Using Evie's guide, we found Peter's room easily.

Melinda was right behind me.

I quietly opened the door to the room. Peter was sitting on his bed eating his toast. It didn't take long for him to notice that I was standing outside poking my head inside. When he saw me, he smiled. "Good morning, Riviera! You look well."

Before I could respond, Melinda popped inside the room. Her face was sparkling with happiness, literally, there was sparkles all over her. I was happy for her. But, Peter felt the opposite way.

His face was pale and all the color from him seemed to have been drained out. "M-M-Melinda...Did Riviera brought you here?"

Melinda nodded happily. "So how is it going, daaaar-ling?" she asked Peter. The son of Apollo's face turned white as ever.

"Riviera...why?!'' he screamed.

He was running around the room with Melinda chasing after him.

"Well, I'll leave it to you two. Good luck!" I said and waved goodbye. I closed the door and headed off for the Dining Pavilion. I could hear the screaming behind me.

I sat with the Aphrodite children and finished my breakfast quickly. I saw Melinda come in too with her bright smile. She didn't seem to stop grinning. I wanted to leave, but before I could, Chiron came in stopped me. I was surprised.

"I have an important announcement," the centaur said. "I need everyone to listen up!"

The chatting in the pavilion stopped and all eyes were on Chiron.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy the story so far! If you have anything to tell me, I'll be happy for you to post your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading! I love all of you for supporting me and give me encouragement for the stories! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! It's PiperAnnabeth here and I am back from a really long, lazy me. I know I haven't updated for a while and this taught me a lesson: Finish all your chapters before posting a new story.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this story. **

**I would also really love it if anybody reading this would comment and give me suggestions on how to improve my grammar. **

**So I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading everyone! Happy Summer, Peeps!**

* * *

_**Chapter**_**_ 10_:**** I Wish Harpies Would Give the Answer to Everything**

**Riviera's POV**

Just when I fell asleep, Melinda had to wake me up again at 10:00 p.m. which was very annoying because I just got so comfy with my bed. I started to actually sleep soundly in Camp Half-Blood. The Aphrodite cabin started to feel more like home by the day. Well, that was what I thought. Right now-forget it.

I wanted to punch Melinda in the face. _Hello?! We have a quest starting at morning's light! I want to get some beauty sleep here, stupid! _I wanted to scream at her. Instead, I kept tossing around. But Melinda and her "friends" dragged me all the way to the campfire. As we got closer, I starting hearing the loud noises of the campers talking about the chicken at Popeye's. Like, _seriously? _The hearth of the fire was really warm and cozy, which made me want to fall to sleep again.

_Neigh! _Despite that my eyes were closed and the loud noise, I could recognize that it was Butterscotch's sound. I stopped groaning. From that one sound, I knew it was important. If I were to save my parents, I had to be attentive.

As my eyes fluttered opened, I could see that suddenly everyone was staring at me. They were biting their lips to keep themselves from laughing. Peter was, who was about ten feet away, looked at me awkwardly.

"Um... why am I here?" I whispered to Melinda as she thanked her friends. When she was finished, she focused her concentration on me. Melinda replied, "Every time we have a quest, we need a prophecy, something like fortune-telling. The prophecy comes from the Oracle, or also known as the spirit of Delphi. People told me that the Oracle used to be one dead mummy in the attic of the Big House, so thank the gods you are in this generation. The Oracles are usually very beautiful maidens in the old days, then a mummy, and now we have living people to doing the tradition again. If you have anything else to ask me, just say it. I can help you out. After all, I've been in camp for six years!"

"So who's the '_Oracle_'?" I asked. Melinda pointed at a woman laughing with Chiron. I could estimate she was a middle-aged woman. She had red, fizzy hair tumbling to her shoulders. Freckles dotted around the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes blended everything together.

Then I noticed that sitting next to the fire was a girl who was probably no more than eight years old. She was stoking the fire with an iron staff to make it burn on and on. A brown dress flowed to her ankles and her mousy-brown hair tumbled to her shoulders. She lifted her head and looked at me. The coziness of her eyes made me so sleepy that I would've dropped on the floor snoring if it wasn't for Melinda catching me.

She slapped my face.

She scolded at me, "Riviera! Don't fall asleep now! Your presence and awake-ness is definitely crucial!" I groaned as I rubbed my hand on my left check which Melinda just slapped. I stumbled up. I looked at that small girl who had just vanished.

"Wait. Where was that-", I started.

"That what?" Melinda wondered.

"I just saw a girl next to the fire."

Melinda looked at the campfire. She pointed out, "There's nobody there."

"Yes there was!"

"Don't be silly! I can see that how much you are like your father, Percy. You both have that stupidity in your brain."

"Listen Melin-"

"Don't doubt me."

I became desperate to change the subject. When you're in a fight with Melinda, you don't win.

"Fine," I puffed out. My angry expression must have been funny because Melinda started laughing. She tried to imitate my look. I noticed how stupid I look and I started laughing at myself. However, I pulled myself together.

"So what is the Oracle's name?" I asked as I brushed my blonde hair back. At the same time, I tried not to laugh as the image of Melinda with her lips pouted out and her eyebrows knotted together replayed over and over.

"Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or just Rachel." Melinda informed me with a smile.

"And she is supposed to give us prophecies?" I wondered skeptically. She looked way to pretty to contain some sort of ancient spirit.

Melinda must have noticed me and quickly added, "You should see how freaky she is when she starts to talk about these future stuff." I quickly nodded, although I still couldn't see Rachel that way.

Then, I noticed the campfire. The heat was really intense and it was shooting several feet up into the air with a blazing orange flame.

A few nights ago, it was as dark as midnight when everybody remembered Percy and Annabeth. We were told that they are looking for Ares's missing spear. Ares blame Annabeth because for a few years, they had constant fights on who is the real god/goddess of battle: Athena or Ares. For Athena, you need battle strategies and skills to win. And as for Ares, he has the power and the attitude to win. So the Ares' children hated the Athena campers and the Athena campers felt the same way.

Annabeth didn't steal anything and is on a quest to find the spear. Percy has to tag along. The Greek myths got it right. You can't have two people going on a quest, you need three, no more, no less.

Rachel raised both of her hands. She was probably signaling _SILENCE_ but there was no need, for everyone was quiet. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" she announced. "As you know, three heroes are going to find and most likely save Percy and Annabeth Jackson. They were missing for many weeks. And here we have it, our demigods who will save them: Melinda Tinsley, Riviera Stone, and Peter Williamson!" No sound. No applause. No voices. Just silence.

Peter came up to Rachel. When Melinda went too, I followed. He said, "We would like our prophecy, please!" The other campers were chanting in unison, "Oh, Spirit of Delphi, give us the prophecy."

I would've been screaming and running off, but it was too cool to not stare at Rachel. Her eyes were covered in a thin layer of green. Other than that, she looked absolutely fine and you can barely tell the difference.

She stared straight at me then started reciting some sort of riddle. But, her voice was not hers. It sounded ancient and hollow. I tried to understand what she had said which was probably this:

_"Amid in the angel city,_

_The man of love shall not take pity._

_Do the tedious chore with all your might _

_To make sure the road is right._

_One more price you shall pay_

_Or everyone you care will fade away."_

After the last word, the mysterious veil in her eyes disappeared. She blinked her eyes, shocked and unsure of what she had just glanced back to meet my eyes. _What the heck?!_ she mouthed. I shrugged my shoulders.

I stared up at the sky.

_Gods, if you can hear me, please help! I really need you!_ I prayed.

Chiron's voice directed towards me, "And Riviera, because this is _your _quest to find _your_ parents, you are proclaimed leader. But please don't stare at the sky now. The pollution blocked up all the constellations lately so I really don't understand what's so interesting up there."

I sighed and stared at Chiron as he was explaining what was expected from the quest.

"Here is our team: Riviera, Peter, and Melinda," he said, "I will expect you all to be out of camp by tomorrow morning with Butterscotch. He is at the stables if you need him. Are there any questions?"

No one moved.

"So I guess that's it. Let the quest begin!" Chiron exclaimed. Then, he turned back to Rachel and started another conversation. However this time, he had a nervous expression.

I watched as all the other campers left the amphitheater. "Good night," I whispered.

...

If you want to get someone to wake you up, my advice is to not ask your frenemies. Or your enemies. Or your frenemies' friends. I rather have Butterscotch come running in the Aphrodite cabin.

Well you can ask your frenemies of course but in my experience, they dump a bucket of icy cold water from the stream on my head. I woke up screaming and in front of all the Aphrodite campers laughing. I guess Melinda had to wake them all up at 4 o'clock in the morning to watch the show.

"Melinda! What in the world are you doing?!" I yelled. Everyone became quiet.

"This was all Vicky's idea!" Melinda shouted. Her straight golden hair was already clipped. She wore a hiking jacket on top of her camp T-Shirt. She slipped on a pair of _Arizona_ jeans and sneakers. Victoria must have lent Melinda her dagger because **άρωμα** in Greek, was in a sheath attached to the belt. Melinda's makeup was really stunning. I guess she could have added more, but that would make boys faint.

"That was just for fun!" Victoria admitted. "Besides, she needs a shower right?"

"That doesn't mean drag everybody out of the bed! You're making Riviera all embarrassed!" Melinda criticized.

She took a backpack by her desk and shoved it in my arms. From my drawer, Melinda took out a pile of clothes and stacked it next to me.

"Please put that in honey," she commanded.

I took the clothes and carelessly stuffed it inside her schoolbag.

I stared at the bags design. I was all pink and purple. Sparkles and glitter covered the front. **_"_**_BEAUTY RULZ**"** _it said on the top. Below that was a picture of lip gloss, eye shadow, and an illustration of a girl about my age applying powder all over her face.

"Victoria, just accept the fact that you were the one who thought of the idea," Melinda said.

"And why would I do that?" Victoria asked.

"Unless you want me to leave Miss Perfume in the middle of the United States."

"Oh you wouldn't!"

"And why wouldn't _I _do that?"

"You know mother gave me that sword! You're just jealous that you didn't get a dagger like mine-"

"But I got her skills of charmspeaking, natural beauty, and ability to do an _awesome _job at flirting? Yeah, I get it."

"Melinda!"

"Well, admit it!"

"Fine! I planned it all out! I woke everyone in the cabin," Victoria shouted out, sounding a little miffed and angry. She took part of her loose hair and starting to make a French braid with it.

I sat there with my head dripping wet and stated in shock, "So Melinda, why did you listen to Victoria?"

"I made a deal with her. A trade," Melinda answered.

I was to curious and asked, "What's the deal?"

"Thing is-" she started but the door swung open. Everyone gasped. A harpy appeared at the door. Her sharp, yellow eyes stared at me. Her wings were covered in her green feathers.

"You," the harpy said. She pointed her bony finger right at me. "Don't just sit there you idiot. Come here! I need a word with you!"

As I got off my cold and wet bed, the Aphrodite campers shuffled back to their beds.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die,_ I told myself. I slowly walked toward the harpy. My knees were knocking so hard, I bet Melinda, who is sleeping on the other side of the cabin with Victoria, could have heard me.

When I got a closer look at her, I saw that the harpy's eyes shone with anger, hatred, and the will of destruction. But the more I tried to study what her eyes showed, memories of my adopted family, school, and even camp were starting to fade away. I realized what was happening and looked away.

"What's wrong, you dwitt?" the harpy asked.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

"Then tell me where did your parents hide my masters' spear! That is his most prized possession out of anything else."

"Ares is your master?"

"Yes, dummy. If I get the spear back for him, he will then fight with Athena to prove who is the real master of war, strategy, and battle. We will together humiliate Athena. She has been my archenemy ever since- Wait! Why am I telling you all of this?!"

"But who are you?"

"Why, I am Mnemosyne!"

"Didn't you capture my parents?"

"Of course I did! But they won't admit that they have the spear!"

"Don't you ever think that they didn't steal the spear?"

"Impossible!"

"So, just tell me where they are so that I can help you find the helmet faster."

"Beyond your godliest dreams! There's a reason for the Oracle, you know!" Mnemosyne stated. After that, she turned into a pile of dust that was blown away!

"Well this is going to be one _long_ quest," I muttered to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! It's PiperAnnabeth here and I am back from a really long, lazy me. I know I haven't updated for a while and this taught me a lesson: Finish all your chapters before posting a new story.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this story. **

**I would also really love it if anybody reading this would comment and give me suggestions on how to improve my grammar. **

**So I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading everyone!**

* * *

_**Chapter**_**_ 10_:**** I Wish Harpies Would Give the Answer to Everything**

**Riviera's POV**

Just when I fell asleep, Melinda had to wake me up again at 10:00 p.m. which was very annoying because I just got so comfy with my bed. I started to actually sleep soundly in Camp Half-Blood. The Aphrodite cabin started to feel more like home by the day. Well, that was what I thought. Right now-forget it.

I wanted to punch Melinda in the face. _Hello?! We have a quest starting at morning's light! I want to get some beauty sleep here, stupid! _I wanted to scream at her. Instead, I kept tossing around. But Melinda and her "friends" dragged me all the way to the campfire. As we got closer, I starting hearing the loud noises of the campers talking about the chicken at Popeye's. Like, _seriously? _The hearth of the fire was really warm and cozy, which made me want to fall to sleep again.

_Neigh! _Despite that my eyes were closed and the loud noise, I could recognize that it was Butterscotch's sound. I stopped groaning. From that one sound, I knew it was important. If I were to save my parents, I had to be attentive.

As my eyes fluttered opened, I could see that suddenly everyone was staring at me. They were biting their lips to keep themselves from laughing. Peter was, who was about ten feet away, looked at me awkwardly.

"Um... why am I here?" I whispered to Melinda as she thanked her friends. When she was finished, she focused her concentration on me. Melinda replied, "Every time we have a quest, we need a prophecy, something like fortune-telling. The prophecy comes from the Oracle, or also known as the spirit of Delphi. People told me that the Oracle used to be one dead mummy in the attic of the Big House, so thank the gods you are in this generation. The Oracles are usually very beautiful maidens in the old days, then a mummy, and now we have living people to doing the tradition again. If you have anything else to ask me, just say it. I can help you out. After all, I've been in camp for six years!"

"So who's the '_Oracle_'?" I asked. Melinda pointed at a woman laughing with Chiron. I could estimate she was a middle-aged woman. She had red, fizzy hair tumbling to her shoulders. Freckles dotted around the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes blended everything together.

Then I noticed that sitting next to the fire was a girl who was probably no more than eight years old. She was stoking the fire with an iron staff to make it burn on and on. A brown dress flowed to her ankles and her mousy-brown hair tumbled to her shoulders. She lifted her head and looked at me. The coziness of her eyes made me so sleepy that I would've dropped on the floor snoring if it wasn't for Melinda catching me.

She slapped my face.

She scolded at me, "Riviera! Don't fall asleep now! Your presence and awake-ness is definitely crucial!" I groaned as I rubbed my hand on my left check which Melinda just slapped. I stumbled up. I looked at that small girl who had just vanished.

"Wait. Where was that-", I started.

"That what?" Melinda wondered.

"I just saw a girl next to the fire."

Melinda looked at the campfire. She pointed out, "There's nobody there."

"Yes there was!"

"Don't be silly! I can see that how much you are like your father, Percy. You both have that stupidity in your brain."

"Listen Melin-"

"Don't doubt me."

I became desperate to change the subject. When you're in a fight with Melinda, you don't win.

"Fine," I puffed out. My angry expression must have been funny because Melinda started laughing. She tried to imitate my look. I noticed how stupid I look and I started laughing at myself. However, I pulled myself together.

"So what is the Oracle's name?" I asked as I brushed my blonde hair back. At the same time, I tried not to laugh as the image of Melinda with her lips pouted out and her eyebrows knotted together replayed over and over.

"Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or just Rachel." Melinda informed me with a smile.

"And she is supposed to give us prophecies?" I wondered skeptically. She looked way to pretty to contain some sort of ancient spirit.

Melinda must have noticed me and quickly added, "You should see how freaky she is when she starts to talk about these future stuff." I quickly nodded, although I still couldn't see Rachel that way.

Then, I noticed the campfire. The heat was really intense and it was shooting several feet up into the air with a blazing orange flame.

A few nights ago, it was as dark as midnight when everybody remembered Percy and Annabeth. We were told that they are looking for Ares's missing spear. Ares blame Annabeth because for a few years, they had constant fights on who is the real god/goddess of battle: Athena or Ares. For Athena, you need battle strategies and skills to win. And as for Ares, he has the power and the attitude to win. So the Ares' children hated the Athena campers and the Athena campers felt the same way.

Annabeth didn't steal anything and is on a quest to find the spear. Percy has to tag along. The Greek myths got it right. You can't have two people going on a quest, you need three, no more, no less.

Rachel raised both of her hands. She was probably signaling _SILENCE_ but there was no need, for everyone was quiet. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" she announced. "As you know, three heroes are going to find and most likely save Percy and Annabeth Jackson. They were missing for many weeks. And here we have it, our demigods who will save them: Melinda Tinsley, Riviera Stone, and Peter Williamson!" No sound. No applause. No voices. Just silence.

Peter came up to Rachel. When Melinda went too, I followed. He said, "We would like our prophecy, please!" The other campers were chanting in unison, "Oh, Spirit of Delphi, give us the prophecy."

I would've been screaming and running off, but it was too cool to not stare at Rachel. Her eyes were covered in a thin layer of green. Other than that, she looked absolutely fine and you can barely tell the difference.

She stared straight at me then started reciting some sort of riddle. But, her voice was not hers. It sounded ancient and hollow. I tried to understand what she had said which was probably this:

_"Amid in the angel city,_

_The man of love shall not take pity._

_Do the tedious chore with all your might _

_To make sure the road is right._

_One more price you shall pay_

_Or everyone you care will fade away."_

After the last word, the mysterious veil in her eyes disappeared. She blinked her eyes, shocked and unsure of what she had just glanced back to meet my eyes. _What the heck?!_ she mouthed. I shrugged my shoulders.

I stared up at the sky.

_Gods, if you can hear me, please help! I really need you!_ I prayed.

Chiron's voice directed towards me, "And Riviera, because this is _your _quest to find _your_ parents, you are proclaimed leader. But please don't stare at the sky now. The pollution blocked up all the constellations lately so I really don't understand what's so interesting up there."

I sighed and stared at Chiron as he was explaining what was expected from the quest.

"Here is our team: Riviera, Peter, and Melinda," he said, "I will expect you all to be out of camp by tomorrow morning with Butterscotch. He is at the stables if you need him. Are there any questions?"

No one moved.

"So I guess that's it. Let the quest begin!" Chiron exclaimed. Then, he turned back to Rachel and started another conversation. However this time, he had a nervous expression.

I watched as all the other campers left the amphitheater. "Good night," I whispered.

...

If you want to get someone to wake you up, my advice is to not ask your frenemies. Or your enemies. Or your frenemies' friends. I rather have Butterscotch come running in the Aphrodite cabin.

Well you can ask your frenemies of course but in my experience, they dump a bucket of icy cold water from the stream on my head. I woke up screaming and in front of all the Aphrodite campers laughing. I guess Melinda had to wake them all up at 4 o'clock in the morning to watch the show.

"Melinda! What in the world are you doing?!" I yelled. Everyone became quiet.

"This was all Vicky's idea!" Melinda shouted. Her straight golden hair was already clipped. She wore a hiking jacket on top of her camp T-Shirt. She slipped on a pair of _Arizona_ jeans and sneakers. Victoria must have lent Melinda her dagger because **άρωμα** in Greek, was in a sheath attached to the belt. Melinda's makeup was really stunning. I guess she could have added more, but that would make boys faint.

"That was just for fun!" Victoria admitted. "Besides, she needs a shower right?"

"That doesn't mean drag everybody out of the bed! You're making Riviera all embarrassed!" Melinda criticized.

She took a backpack by her desk and shoved it in my arms. From my drawer, Melinda took out a pile of clothes and stacked it next to me.

"Please put that in honey," she commanded.

I took the clothes and carelessly stuffed it inside her schoolbag.

I stared at the bags design. I was all pink and purple. Sparkles and glitter covered the front. **_"_**_BEAUTY RULZ**"** _it said on the top. Below that was a picture of lip gloss, eye shadow, and an illustration of a girl about my age applying powder all over her face.

"Victoria, just accept the fact that you were the one who thought of the idea," Melinda said.

"And why would I do that?" Victoria asked.

"Unless you want me to leave Miss Perfume in the middle of the United States."

"Oh you wouldn't!"

"And why wouldn't _I _do that?"

"You know mother gave me that sword! You're just jealous that you didn't get a dagger like mine-"

"But I got her skills of charmspeaking, natural beauty, and ability to do an _awesome _job at flirting? Yeah, I get it."

"Melinda!"

"Well, admit it!"

"Fine! I planned it all out! I woke everyone in the cabin," Victoria shouted out, sounding a little miffed and angry. She took part of her loose hair and starting to make a French braid with it.

I sat there with my head dripping wet and stated in shock, "So Melinda, why did you listen to Victoria?"

"I made a deal with her. A trade," Melinda answered.

I was to curious and asked, "What's the deal?"

"Thing is-" she started but the door swung open. Everyone gasped. A harpy appeared at the door. Her sharp, yellow eyes stared at me. Her wings were covered in her green feathers.

"You," the harpy said. She pointed her bony finger right at me. "Don't just sit there you idiot. Come here! I need a word with you!"

As I got off my cold and wet bed, the Aphrodite campers shuffled back to their beds.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die,_ I told myself. I slowly walked toward the harpy. My knees were knocking so hard, I bet Melinda, who is sleeping on the other side of the cabin with Victoria, could have heard me.

When I got a closer look at her, I saw that the harpy's eyes shone with anger, hatred, and the will of destruction. But the more I tried to study what her eyes showed, memories of my adopted family, school, and even camp were starting to fade away. I realized what was happening and looked away.

"What's wrong, you dwitt?" the harpy asked.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

"Then tell me where did your parents hide my masters' spear! That is his most prized possession out of anything else."

"Ares is your master?"

"Yes, dummy. If I get the spear back for him, he will then fight with Athena to prove who is the real master of war, strategy, and battle. We will together humiliate Athena. She has been my archenemy ever since- Wait! Why am I telling you all of this?!"

"But who are you?"

"Why, I am Mnemosyne!"

"Didn't you capture my parents?"

"Of course I did! But they won't admit that they have the spear!"

"Don't you ever think that they didn't steal the spear?"

"Impossible!"

"So, just tell me where they are so that I can help you find the helmet faster."

"Beyond your godliest dreams! There's a reason for the Oracle, you know!" Mnemosyne stated. After that, she turned into a pile of dust that was blown away!

"Well this is going to be one _long_ quest," I muttered to myself.


End file.
